


Wedding Waste

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jason and Carly's World [9]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, JasnNCarly, My OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jason attempts to stop Carly's wedding to AJ.





	Wedding Waste

She sat silently in the bedroom, trying to will herself to step out to the vicious crowd.   
  
The crowd which was salivating at the thought of her tripping on her own dress or worse...going through with her ridiculous wedding...to AJ Quartermaine.  
  
These past couple of weeks had been a mess, but everything was going according to planned.  
  
 _Then why are you so miserable, Caroline?_  
  
Resting her elbow on the table, she rubbed her forehead in irritation and tried to ignore the thought.  
  
Carly closed her eyes and, immediately, he was staring towards her. And the message those eyes sent were clear.  
  
 _{For a long time, I was in love  
Not only in love, I was obsessed  
With a friendship that no one else could touch  
It didn't work out, I'm covered in shells}_  
  
He hated that she was doing this to their family, to herself, but his feelings toward her remained completely intact. Whatever those feelings were still seemed to allude definition between them so Carly was in the dark.  
  
Did Jason love her? No, how could he after women like Robin Scorpio? Not only did she not compare, but the only thing they had in common was that they were women.  
  
 _Or so I suspect..._  
  
Carly smirked and allowed her eyes to confront her perfect image in the mirror.   
  
Every strand of hair was in its place, every touch of make up hinting towards her best features, and her body was dressed in the finest. Jewels dressed her while her white gown and vail rest comfortably on her body without so much as a wrinkle.   
  
All she had to do was say 'I do,' and she would be that much closer to her ideal life. But she failed to move a muscle, recalling her argument with Jason and their brief stare shortly before.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." Carly weakly called out to her mother outside the door, blinking back tears and inhaling deeply. Turning back towards the mirror, she attempted to build herself up, "You can do this. Just two words, a big fake smile, and everyone will buy it."  
  
Her stomach twisted in knots, her heart pounding irregularly, and she remained paralyzed.  
  
Last night, storming out of Jason's penthouse, she thought that would be that last fuel she needed to drive her final mile. But her anger faded quickly, spotting her earlier, and she found herself at the beginning all over again.  
  
Drifting her eyes upward, Carly admitting tearfully, "I can't do this. I can't--I can't go through with this..."  
  
"I don't want you to."   
  
_{And all I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
And all I needed was a simple man  
So I could be a wife}_  
  
She stood to her feet, turning towards the voice, and responded in disbelief, "I thought you left."  
  
"No." He shook his head, keeping his voice low, and entered the room through the terrace doors, "I just had to make sure no one saw me."  
  
"What are you doing here, Jason?"  
  
Checking the look on the bedroom door, he faced away and shot a question back, "What you wanted me to, right?"   
  
"I wanted to get married, if you must know."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"Now you speak for me?" Carly snapped, meeting his eyes with sarcasm and skepticism, "You better get out of here before Bobbie gets back to walk me."  
  
"I'm not leaving without you."  
  
"Oh, this outta be good." Laughing softly, she pushed past and sat on the edge of her bed. Carly crossed her legs, placing her arms over them, and eyed him expectantly, "Why in the world are you here for _**me**_ , Jase?"  
  
"To get you out of this mess."  
  
Nodding slowly, her eyes wandered and she shrugged, "Nope, I got too much left to do and decorate. You know, things Hannah won't lay her filthy hands on."  
  
"Hannah's got nothing to do with it."  
  
"The hell she doesn't."  
  
"This is between you and me. It's not about Sonny, or Hannah, or AJ...or even Michael." Jason stated strongly causing her demeanor to soften in shock, "This is about us."  
  
"Us?" Carly repeated, losing her breath in response to the emotions one little word conjured up, "What about us?"  
  
"You can't go through with this wedding. It isn't what we want."  
  
"We?" Again, the repetition made her heart skip a beat. But her high hopes were cut short.   
  
Watching every one of his movements carefully, deciphering them, she was alarmed by his avoidance of her eyes. Suddenly, a very harsh reality struck her and increased the fire which had been burning before.   
  
_{I'm so ashamed, I've been so mean  
I don't know how it got to this point  
Ooo, I always was the one with all the love  
You came along, I'm hunting you down}_  
  
"God, Jason, don't say stupid things just to stop me from doing something." Carly said softly in disgust, bowing her head in disappointment, "It's going to hurt me more than it could ever help me."  
  
"I'm not going to say something I don't mean, Carly, you know that."  
  
"Do I?" Raising a brow, a soft angry laugh left her lips, "I don't think I do. Because whenever I think I've got you figured out, you do something to prove me _**so**_ wrong."  
  
"Would you just be mad at me later? When we're out of here and far away?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Jase?"  
  
"I've got everything ready to go. Letica snuck Michael to the airport, and the plane's waiting for us."  
  
Her eyes shot to his, a frown masking her expression, "You're serious?" When he failed to respond, she shot to her feet and challenged his stare with her own, "Are you out of your mind? I'm marrying AJ Quartermaine, Jase! Today! The second I leave this room, I'm suppose to be saying I do! Not running away to some nameless destination without any looking back! Do you get that?! Is any of this registering with you?! Ringing a bell?!"  
  
"Would you calm down?" He huffed angrily, glancing towards the door before continuing, "This is your last chance, Carly. You run with me now, or you ruin everybody's life because you want to prove a point."  
  
"Why?" Crossing her arms confidently, her demeanor the definition of defiant, "Why should I turn my back on this plan? It's working. I know you think it's stupid and ridiculous, but guess what? It's working. Is that what this is? You're mad that my 'stupidity' might actually do something for our family."  
  
"That's right, _**our**_ family which means we work together not against each other." Jason let out a long sigh in response to her stare away, "Carly, this can all end. Right here. This second. All you have to do is leave with me--"  
  
"You mean run. Run from that weasel, when I can turn him into--"  
  
"I mean _leave_. It won't be perfect. It won't be everything you wanted. But we'll be together. Me, you, and Michael, and that's all that matters."  
  
"If that was all that mattered," She blinked back and onslaught of tears, allowing her eyes to drift towards his, "You wouldn't have waited until today to stop all of this."  
  
 _{Like a sick domestic abuser looking for a fight  
And all I wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
Oh...}_  
  
"Did I have a choice?"  
  
"You've always had a choice, and you know that."  
  
Boring their eyes into each's souls, they savored the silence which consumed the air.  
  
"Carly, they're waiting!"   
  
Bobbie's call sent their eyes flying to the door.  
  
"Sweetie, you've got to come out. Your guests are falling asleep down there!"  
  
Turning back to Carly, he asked impatiently, "What do you want to do?"  
  
After opening her mouth to snap, she closed it quickly. Carly pushed past him, rubbing her temples aggressively, and loudly replied, "Five more minutes, okay? Just give me five more minutes!"   
  
Jason watched her movements closely, trying to predict her next move.  
  
 _{If we met tomorrow for the very first time  
Would it start all over again?  
Would I try to make you mine?}_  
  
Once her mother's footsteps had wandered down the hall, she turned to him furiously, "You've got to be the most infuriating man I've ever met! Why is it you let everyone's choices affect you, rather than just making simple stands for yourself! Why can't you just once say the things you know you want to?"  
  
"What things?"  
  
"The things that are sitting in those eyes every time you look at me. Every time you smile towards me." Carly's voice grew weaker with each proclamation, sensing her words were breaking him down as well, "Admit that you're not trying to protect this family! You're trying to protect yourself! Because if I walk down that aisle and plead myself to AJ, not only would it be a lie, but it would tear you apart!"  
  
"And if you know all this, why am I saying it again?"  
  
"Fine." Carly hissed, smiling furiously, and retrieved her bouquet from the mirror's desk, "Go to hell, Jase, I have a wedding to attend."   
  
Storming back towards the door, she fought back her wounded emotions with immense anger...stopped only by his hold suddenly on her bicep.  
  
 _{I always thought I'd be a mom  
Sometimes I wish for a mistake  
The longer that I wait the more selfish that I get  
You seem like you'd be a good dad}_  
  
Shutting her eyes tightly the moment she felt his hand, Carly mentally screamed... _God, if you're up there, please, please, don't let him let go._  
  
Jason kept his hold firm but faced the ground, nodding slowly, "You're right." Releasing his grip, he softly confessed, " _I_ don't want you to marry him."  
  
"Tell me why." She her stance to the spot before him and awaited his answer. Receiving none, Carly placed her hands on his face and forced him to look into her eyes, "I need to hear you say the words."  
  
"And I can't." He admitted immediately, placing his hands over hers, "Not now."  
  
Dropping her hands from his face, she exhaled loudly and shook her head, "I can't keep doing this with you. I can't keep accepting your half ass answers. You don't want to say what we both know is true, that's all right. But you have to say that you want me. You have to finally be true to yourself, or it's just going to sit there between us like a big ass boulder. Now either you lay it all out on the table, like I have done more times than I can count, or I'm going to go through with this."  
  
"To piss me off? You're marrying AJ to make me angry?"  
  
"No, I'm doing this to finally show you who I really am. That I'm as smart and as strong as you are...maybe then you'll see that I'm worth it."  
  
Confusion clouded his eyes as he repeated, "Worth it?"  
  
"Everything. The time, the fight, everything you would have given to any woman who wasn't me." Hanging her head, she spoke shakily, "Because the second you believe, I think I can."  
  
"Carly--"  
  
"I'm not like any other woman in your life. I'm better than that." She stared up into his surprised eyes with pride and determination, "I can be your equal. Nothing like them. But I can't do that until I know you think of me like you did someone like Robin. That I'm worth your admiration...I'm something you could be proud of."  
  
Jason was still in his shock as she wiped her tears away, holding her head a little higher.  
  
"That's why I'm doing this. You'll see that--"  
  
"I know you're worth it." Her words had brought him back into reality, willing him to add, "If I didn't know...I wouldn't be here."   
  
A small smile spread across her lips, her disbelief evident, "Do you really mean that?"  
  
"I don't say things I don't mean." Jason extended his hand, pleased by her diminished demeanor, and signaled toward the terrace, "Come on, we don't have much time. We've got to get to the airport before--"  
  
Bobbie's knock at the door caused Carly to nearly jump out of her skin, looking away from his hand, "Honey, there's no more waiting. We've got to get you down there."  
  
Digesting the words, everything suddenly seemed to move in slow motion...awaiting her next move.   
  
Facing away from the door, her ebony eyes drifted back to Jason and his open hand.   
  
_{Now all those simple things are simply too  
complicated for my life  
How'd I get so faithful to my freedom?  
A selfish kind of life  
When all I ever wanted was the simple things  
A simple kind of life  
A simple kind of life...}_  
  
~*~  
  
Bobbie rolled her eyes entering the room, "Carly, I've kept them back long enough. You've got to--"  
  
Stopping in response to the silence, she entered the empty room and searched the room for some sign of her daughter..."Carly?"  
  
Wandering further into the room, Bobbie began to panic until she saw an envelope sitting on the mirror desk.  
  
She rushed towards it, anxiously reading aloud Carly's handwritten hint, "Mama, please, don't be mad. I had to go. I love you, and I know you understand...I couldn't let my family down. Sincerely, Carly." Dropping her hands, Bobbie tilted her head towards the ceiling and let out a long sigh of relief, "Thank God."  
  
Tucking the letter away in the corner of her bra, Bobbie straightened her dress and checked herself in the mirror.   
  
Now, she got to play the heartbroken mother while announcing their would be no union between her daughter and AJ Quartermaine.  
  
 __ **Song Credit: "Simple Kind of Life" - No Doubt**


End file.
